


Lois Lane's Payback

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	1. Chapter 1

**Lois Lane's Payback**

  **By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

Lois Lane was beyond irate, who did Bruce Wayne think he was? It was bad enough that Brucie invited her to this big gala, promising the intrepid reporter a dance and an exclusive interview for the Daily Planet, but what Lois got was no dance and she learned that Bruce was now engaged to Vicki Vale.

Feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach, Lois excuses herself and goes outside on the balcony overlooking Gotham City.

_'Why did he invite me here? I... I don't understand any of this._ ' Lois pondered in her mind, trying for the life of her to understand the logic of one, Bruce Wayne.

Lois is so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone approach her from behind, she didn't even know that she was no longer alone on the balcony until she felt a slender hand land silently on her left shoulder.

"Are you all right, Lois?" Selina Kyle's silky smooth voice asked from behind the shorter brunette.

"No Selina, I'm crushed, devastated. Why am I here? Bruce broke off our engagement so he could marry Vicki Vale." Lois said as the tears she had trying desperately to keep inside came forth.

Seeing the normally confident Lois Lane break down like this angered Selina to no end, Lois is sweet, generous, and a definite ten in the looks department and when Selina thought about it, Vicki Vale could in no way, shape, or form begin to measure up to Lois.

Selina spun Lois around gently and pulled the distraught other woman into a comforting embrace, Selina caressed  Lois' soft hair while she whispered soothing words to Lois.

"Let's get out of here, Lois, you can come to my place." Selina says just as Vicki walked out onto the balcony with a smug grin on her face.

"There you are dear Lois, I wanted you to see my beautiful seven karat diamond ring." Vicki swooned as she flashed the ring in Lois' face, which only served to make Selina even angrier.

"Come on Lois let's leave before I do something that I'll surely regret later." Selina said through clenched teeth.

Bruce was talking to Susan Nagasaki of Channel 9 News when he saw Selina and Lois heading for the exit, he quickly catches up to the pair. Lois stops when she feels Bruce grab her left arm.

"Lois, Selina, why are the two of you leaving?"

Lois began shaking, she balled her hands into fists as she fought with everything she had in her not to punch Bruce in his face.

"You... You have some gall inviting me here after it was  _you_ who broke off our engagement Bruce, and now Vicki is just taunting me with that ring you bought her. So, I decided to leave before I ruined your engagement party." Lois said bitterly as Bruce let go of Lois' arm.

"Goodbye Bruce, congratulations by the way." Lois said before turning and leaving, followed swiftly by Selina.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Selina and Lois walk outside and get into Selina's black Aston Martin Vanquish, Lois sat in silence for the entire ride to Selina's place. Once there the women go inside, Lois feels her phone vibrating on her hip, pulling it out of her hip pouch Lois glances numbly at the screen. It was Bruce.

With a heavy sigh Lois declined the call, then she blocked Bruce's number before slipping the phone back into her hip pouch.

"I can't believe this! First, he dumps me and then invites me to his engagement party, that arrogant...self-centered, Rrrraahhh!!" Lois screamed in frustration, Selina felt bad for her friend. She didn't deserve to be treated this way, Lois slumped down onto Selina's couch and sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Selina sits down next to Lois and wraps a comforting arm around the brunette reporter.

"Lois, he obviously never truly loved you the way that you loved him." Selina says gently, speaking also from her own first hand experience. Lois wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Selina.

"How do you... do this, Selina? Be so confident even in rejection?" Lois asks.

Selina smiles gently as she caresses Lois' right cheek with a hand.

"I tell myself that it's his loss and that I am entitled to happiness, and that I can have anyone I want." Selina says, meeting her friend's gaze.

Lois smiled at her best friend, Selina's confidence was truly inspiring to Lois.


End file.
